The Accident of Fate
by buzybee
Summary: SS, Sakura, Tomoyo and their families as well as Yukito, are coming back from a camping trip in a rented out bus, but on the way back they have a big accident, things seem at their worst, but what happens with a certain amber eyed boy helps them out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic, so be nice...um ok I'll give you a summary of what's going on.

__

Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka (is that how you spell it?), Sonomi (once again, is that how you spell it?) have all been away on a camping trip, they've hired out a bus, but on the way back they've stopped off for some pizza…

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Sakura and Tomoyo slid into a booth two tables up from Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito, and were busily talking about the camping trip waiting for the pizza to arrive.

"That was so funny, when you came back out, and you were covered with mud and seaweed!" Tomoyo laughed, remembering the time she, Touya and Yukito had all played a prank on Sakura.

"It was not!" Sakura insisted, her face flushing in embarrassment, shredding bits of napkin. "I was so embarrassed, everyone saw me!"

"That's what makes it so funny!" Tomoyo pointed out.

Sakura slid down the booth seat, ducking her head, so Tomoyo couldn't see how red it was. There was a boy at that camping trip that had been flirting with Sakura, but after that incident, he hadn't gone near Sakura again.

"Oh, pizza's here," Tomoyo said. "I just want the pepperoni." She pushed aside the napkin shreddings Sakura had made, so the waitress could put it on the table.

Sakura sat back up, and grabbed a piece of pizza and stuffed it into her mouth. Meanwhile, Tomoyo selected a bit of pepperoni and picked it off and graciously put it into her mouth.

"You girls from around here?" Sakura looked up, startled. She had been so intend on swallowing her pizza, she hadn't noticed the two boys approaching their table. (No, it's not Eriol or Syaoran, they come later.) 

One boy was standing back, looking at the floor. The other was grinning at Tomoyo, stratching his chest, as if he were strumming a guitar.

Sakura did not bother to answer, she looked across the room to Touya's table, expecting him to come roaring up here, but he hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"Where are you from? You look familiar." The boy touched Tomoyo's shoulder to get her attention.

"Look, we are trying to eat," Sakura said coldly. She was used to handling this situation. Boys were always trying to meet Tomoyo. Sometimes, Sakura felt like Tomoyo's bodyguard.

"You look lonesome, like you could use some company."

"Well, we couldn't."

"I'm not talking to you." He tugged a lock of Tomoyo's long hair. "You're the one who looks lonesome."

"We are trying to _eat_." Sakura glanced over her shoulder to her brother. He was bent over his spaghetti, scowling. "Leave us alone."

Sometimes the boys who tried to meet Tomoyo were funny. One time in Tokyo a boy had pretended to speak Hungarian and got another boy to translate, but these boys weren't funny. There was something almost threatening about the way the one stratching his chest was pressing against Tomoyo's chair.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Yes!"

The boy pulled out the chair next to their table and snaked his hips to the seat. He unzipped his jacket and strummed his chest. "Aren't you a cheerleader from Central High?"

"Look, will you get out of here and leave us alone?"

As Sakura spoke, she glanced over at the waitress. She was watching what was happening at their table, but when she saw Sakura look at her, she ducked her head.

Tomoyo put a piece of pepperoni into her mouth. She licked her fingers. She did not seem to be aware that anything disturbing was going on.

"Listen, that is my brother over there in the third booth," Sakura said. "And he hates strange boys talking to us."

"Yeah, that's your brother, and that lady next to him is my Aunt Bessie."

"I'm serious, I-"

"Look, I'm trying to talk to your friend, alright? You talk to Monk. Monk, sit down here and talk to the girl."

"Come on," Monk said, uneasily. "Let's get out of here."

"Monk, the girl is lonesome. Look at her. She –"

His words were cut off by the sound of chairs being pushed aside. Monk looked up and stepped back. The boy in the jacket threw back his head, in time to see Touya crossing the restaurant, his face twisted with fury.

"What do you think you're doing?" Touya face burned. His voice choked with fury. His hands shook with a killing rage.

The boy tried to speak, but Touya had twisted his jacket into a noose.

Monk stepped out of the way. His hands were held up, to show that he had no part in the dispute. He backed into a chair and then, on second thought, picked it up and held it infront of him, ready to use it like a lion tamer.

"You punks stay away from my sister and her friend!"

There was such fury, such intensity in Touya that the boy stuttered. "I'm s-sorry. I – look, I –" He regained his footing. He twisted free from Touya's hand. "L-look, I thought I knew her, alright?" he pulled his crumbled jacket. "We thought she was a cheerleader from Central, didn't we Monk?"

Monk shrugged, keeping the chair carefully in front of him.

Touya looked closely at the boy. "Arent you the same boys that tried to –"

"Touya, that was way up north," Sakura interrupted quickly.

"They look the same."

All boys who were after Sakura or Tomoyo, looked the same to Touya. He turned to Sakura. "You could have prevented this, I think you enjoy –"

"I couldn't – I don't –"

"You know my feelings about boys."

"I asked them not to sit down, didn't I, Tomoyo? I told them. I-"

"We're going!"

"I haven't eaten anything yet. I-"

"I'm through," Tomoyo said, getting to her feet. All the pepperoni was gone.

"Dad, Sonomi, Yukito! We're leaving."

"I'm still hungry!" Sakura protested.

"Bring it along," Sonomi said quickly as she passed.

Sakura began slapping pieces of pizza into her napkin, as fast as possible. Behind Sakura, the boy zipped up his jacket, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Is you brother crazy or what?"

Sakura shrugged.

"He ought to be careful who he goes around calling punks, right Monk?"

"It's over. Let is go," Monk answered.

Now that the boy was no longer in danger, his voice was fill of fury of his own. "I don't like being pushed around. You know that. I don't let anybody push me around."

"He's crazy an, don't fool with anybody crazy."

"We're leaving!" Fujitaka announced, putting money onto the counter. He took to steps and shut the door behind him.

Sakura quickly grabbed her food and ran out to the bus.

She climbed on the bus and sat next to Tomoyo, as the bus pulled away, they continued there talking about their camping trip.

Well, that's it for chapter one, I'm sorry but Syaoran probably wont be coming in till the third chapter, I don't know about Eriol, but I'll try to put him in soon, ok? Please R+R, even if it's a flame. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own.

****

Chapter 2

Sakura and Tomoyo sat at the back of the bus, watching the road go by. They had stopped talking about their trip a few minutes ago, and were now waiting for any sign of a car. Only one truck had gone past since they left the pizza parlour. 

They were driving down a long stretch of worn blacktop that was not heavily traveled. On one side ran a creek, on the other a steep bank of rock. The white center line had not been painted in years.

Sakura dropped her head onto her arm. She was bored, tired and couldn't wait to get home.

Rain was coming down really hard. It washed back over the bus in sheets, and the wind rattled the old windows.

Sakura's dad was sitting at the front of the bus driving, with Sonomi sitting next to him. Touya and Yukito were in the middle of the bus playing some childish looking game.

Sakura turned back to the empty road that stretched behind the bus. She continued watching the gravel go by, until something caught her eye. It was headlights in the distance. For some reason this made Sakura happy and not so lonely. Smiling, Sakura leaned her chin on her arm and watched as the wavering car lights came closer.

A silence had fallen inside the bus; Sakura took a quick glance at Tomoyo and found her half-asleep, with her head resting on the seat infront of her. 

She turned round to look at the front of the bus and found both Yukito and Touya asleep, with Sonomi and Fujitaka watching the road carefully.

For the past five minutes Sakura had been watching the car lights coming closer, closer and closer until eventually they were right behind their bus.

The car was directly behind the bus now. Sakura straightened. She thought at first the car was going to pass, but it was too close. She leaned against the window for a better view. At that moment she recognised the boy in the plastic jacket. He was beside the driver, leaning forward grinning up at the bus. His drooping eyelids made slits of his eyes. He turned to the driver, said something. And he laughed.

For a moment, Sakura froze. There was something sinister about that boy's expression. She remembered the look in his eyes at the restaurant, the anger in his voice as he said, "Nobody calls me a punk."

She got up. Swaying, she made her way quickly up the aisle. "Dad?"

"Don't bother your father," Sonomi said in a strained voice, the window wipers were acting up. Each time they slowed down, her pulse quickened.

Fujitaka did not look around.

Sakura sat down in the seat behind him. "Dad, those guys are behind us."

"What guys, Sakura?" Sonomi asked. Sakura had her attention at last.

"The ones in the restaurant. You know, Sonomi, the ones who came over to our table, and Touya yelled at?"

"Did you hear that, Fujitaka?" Sonomi leaned forward anxiously. Her knees punched into the next seat.

"I heard."

"Dad, I think they're trying to do something."

"What, Sakura?" Sonomi asked.

"I don't know – force us off the road or something. They're too close."

Fujitaka's eyelids darted to the rearview mirror to check the headlights of the car behind. Then stepped on the gas. Sonomi clasped her hands over her heart as the bus began to shimmy. Danger was everywhere now – in the sluggish window wipers, the boys behind them, and the trembling bus. "Please, Fujitaka." She moaned.

"Please what? Please let those kids run us off the road?"

"We don't know that's what they're going to do. Maybe they're in a hurry. Maybe they want to pass."

"They can pass if they want to," Fujitaka said. "They have room."

"Fujitaka, they don't. Slow down and move over a little. Please!"

With his lips clamped together, Sakura's dad glanced down at the speedometer. He eased up on the gas pedal. Forty-five…forty…thirty-five…thirty…

Sakura glanced from the speedometer to the back of the bus where the lights of the other car lit up the window.

"If they wanted to pass," Fujitaka said beneath his breath, "they'd pass. Pass, you punks!"

"What's happening?" Touya asked, rising from his sleeping position. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sakura said. "Just some boys trying to be funny."

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing just-"

Touya scrambled down the aisle and looked out of the back window. "It's a Triumph," he called. He knew cars. His voice rose. "And it's getting ready to bump into us!"

At that moment everyone on the bus felt the jarring thud as the Triumph struck the back of the bus.

Ok, that's it for today, but there might be a slight change on when Syaoran comes in, it may be next chapter or the fourth, if you review, then I'll try and get it into the third, ok bubye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yup, still don't own.

****

Chapter 3

The jolt flung the families forward and then backward in their seats. Tomoyo's eyes snapped open. Yukito awoke as he hit the seat infront of him. The sound of Sonomi's sharp scream hung in the air long after they recovered.

"Fujitaka, pull over," Sonomi said then in a pleading voice, her hands over her heart. "Stop let them pass."

Fujitaka did not answer. His eyes darted from the rearview mirror to the road ahead.

"What's happening now?" Sakura called back to Touya. He was at the window again, his forehead against the cold glass.

"Nothing," he reported. "The Triumph's still there and it's not slowing down. They're blowing the horn!"

His last words were lost in the long, arrogant blast of the Triumph's horn.

"Fujitaka, _please_."

At the wheel of the bus, Fujitaka started to tremble. This was something he had never been able to control. All his life the combination of helplessness and fear had caused his bones to rattle. As a boy his nickname had been "Shaky".

"Fujitaka!" Sonomi cried sharply. She moved to the edge of her seat. She felt as though she had lost his attention. He seemed to be in a trance. "Fujitaka!"

"He's coming at us again!" Touya called.

Everyone tensed. Sakura braced herself against the back of her father's seat. Her knuckles were white.

"Hold on," Sonomi cried.

The jolt came then, hard. Sakura's head was flung against her father's seat. She heard Sonomi scream, heard Touya yell as he was thrown backwards into the aisle. She straightened. In the pale light from the dashboard her eyes were wide with her own fear.

She wet her dry lips. "Maybe he _should_ pull over, Dad."

Sakura put her hand on her father's shoulder as she spoke and felt him trembling. It was as frightening as feeling a stone tremble. "Dad?" she had never thought of her father as anything but hard and unyielding. She said again, "Dad?"

Mr. Kinomoto did not answer. His shoulder jerked as he reached down to change gears; again he clutched the steering wheel. And beneath was the terrible shivering, as if his very bones had turned to ice. Sakura was more alarmed by this than she was about the boys behind them.

"Dad, are you alright?"

As she leaned forward, waiting for his answer, Touya screamed, "He's coming at us again!"

Instantly Fujitaka steered the bus to the right in a desperate attempt to avoid the jolt. Sakura was thrown sideways. Behind them, tyres screeched.

"That stopped them," Touya yelled in triumph.

"They missed!"

"For _now_," Yukito added. Both boys were at the back of the bus now, peering with white faces at the car behind them.

"I don't believe this," Yukito added. "Why doesn't he leave us alone."

Touya was holding on to the seat with both hands now, swaying wildly as if he were riding a bucking horse.

"He's coming again!"

"Dad, he's coming!"

Mr. Kinomoto strained forward. His shoulders flexed as he steered to the right again. This time he went too far. Sakura felt the front wheel slip off the crumbling blacktop and on to the soft earth. Fujitaka yanked the wheel to the left.

The bus wavered on the edge of the road, swerving back and forth. The headlights shone first on the trees to the left, then on the stone bank on the right. The Triumph passed, sending a spray of water up on to the window.

At that moment the window wipers stopped. Fujitaka peered blindly over the steering wheel. The world was lost in a sheet of water. He hit the brakes. For what seemed an eternity, the bus wavered.

Sakura, with her hand on her father's shoulder, knew the exact moment when her father lost control of the bus. He was pulling the steering wheel to the left with all his strength, and the bus turned to the right.

Sakura gasped as the bus went off the road. A flash of lightening lit up the world and Sakura saw the trees looming up ahead.

For a moment the top-heavy bus swayed in the soft earth.

Before Sakura buried her head in her arms, the window wipers swept across the window for one last time, and Sakura saw the trees directly ahead. She held on for dear life.

The head on crash Sakura expected did not happen. At the last moment the bus ground-looped. Skidding in the soft, slick earth it hit the trees sideways.

There was an awful sound of metal scraping against wood and a pause. Then with terrible slowness, the bus turned over on its side. It rested against trees which bent beneath the weight.

The shock jarred Sakura from her seat, and sent her flying across the bus and landed against the opposite window, her shoulder jammed into the cold glass.

Sakura trying to sit up, looked around the rest of the bus, Tomoyo was also trying to sit up, and her father, somehow still suspended in the drivers seat, was struggling to free himself.

In the back, either Touya weakly called, "help," while Yukito replied with a, "me too."

Sakura couldn't see Sonomi, but she could hear weak puffs near her.

Then without warning, one of the trees that the bus was leaning against, snapped. The sound was as sharp as gunfire. The front of the bus dipped alarmingly. Then there was another crack. A second tree bent and broke.

Sakura's hands flew upward as she felt the bus sliding over the embankment to the creek below. She screamed. She tumbled backwards.

The bus thudded on to its top. It slid, hit a tree, hesitated for a moment, and rolled over again. Then it began to drop down the long, steep bank.

Sakura was being battered around brutally in the bus until it suddenly came to rest, jammed in between some rocks.

Inside the bus, Sakura lay where she had fallen, the front corner of the bus, crumpled on her side. She opened her eyes.

She could not see anything. The darkness was absolute Sakura blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust. The darkness continued. There was not even the memory of light.

Sakura put her hand to her eyes. Pain shot through her shoulder, and she dropped her hand limply to her side.

As she lay there stunned, not sure where she was or what had happened, a steak of lightening jagged in the sky. It repeated itself, turning the world white with a light brighter than the sun.

Sakura, her eyes wide with shock and fear, looked out at the world literally turned upside down. The lightening flashed beyond them. Her body lay on the ceiling. Darkness, and, somehow, water lay below them.

The darkness came again, merciful this time, Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again, and just before she slipped into unconsciousness, she saw a pair of amber eyes staring into her own.

Hey hey, so…..what do you think? Who do you think those eyes belong to? I wonder…*rolls eyes* well please, please review!!! And if you see a need, you can flame.


End file.
